Blind, Deaf and Mute
by MilkSapphire
Summary: What if the government had complete control over human society leaving you barely any rights as a citizen? And heroes are disguised beneath masks to hide their identities to protect themselves from the government officials and take extreme precautions not to be caught. Set in the future of 2510 and machines control the Earth. SM/WW. JLAU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What do you see?"

Her eyes fluttered open and bright lights were shining upon her, blinding her vision. She saw many blurry figures standing over here with masks on.

"What do you see today, 01-349?"

She refused to talk and instead she turned her head and saw guards at the doors, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. Bonded with the table in nothing but a short gown and a sheet over her body.

"She's not talking today sir," one of the officials whispered. She could hear them. She had been here for two months and whenever they asked questions, she refused to answer.

"You know what to do then." The general in command said and the officials nodded as he disappeared from the sterile room.

Her eyes wandered around the room and she saw two men coming to her with large needles. Fear escalated in her mind and body, trying to break free of the bondage. The men held her down and the bonds became tighter, forcing her to calm down. She winced from the pain.

Feeling the needle go into her upper arm she felt dizzy immediately. Her head lolled and eyes drooped, desperately trying to stay awake. Slipping into a dream state her body relaxed and eyebrows furrowed at her inner thoughts.

_In a field of flowers and tall trees she looked around at the beautiful sight before her. She had been here before, but where was she? She heard two little girls laughing. The voices coming closer she turned to see two brunette little girls running passed her like a ghost. Where am I?_

_Walking further into the forest she followed the giggling girls and a beach appeared behind the bushes. A beach with white sand and water as blue as the sky above. The little girls were playing in the water and a warm smile formed on her face._

"_Stop it sister, you are going out too far, we need to get back before mother sends a party to look for us!" the elder brunette child called out._

_The smaller child laughed more and swam out further irritating her elder sister._

"_I'm serious! Don't make me come out there to get you, sister!"_

_The little sister finally came back to shore soaking wet, and started to run along the beach. The elder sister chased behind her with a wide grin. _

_She sat and watched the little girls as they ran on the beach. They laughed with innocence. They ran towards her direction and passed right through her. Touching her abdomen she felt the two girls rush through her body, feeling a gust of pain and sadness wash over her. _

_I remember this place, but what is it? Where is it? How come I can remember this?_

_Suddenly the sky became dark and the clouds were black, trees rustled in the forceful wind. Backing up she saw a hurricane approaching, running through the forest she tried to escape the winds. The flower field once beautiful was now filled with wilted flowers and weeds._

_Reaching what looked like human civilization she saw buildings were destroyed and nobody was in sight. Looking behind her she saw the winds picking up and it started to thunder and sprinkle rain._

_Finding shelter she found a stone building which appeared to be a temple of some sort. The magnificent statues were crumbled to the ground. Chairs were knocked to the ground and trays of gifts such as flowers, food and drink were scrambled all over. _

_Hearing a massive amount of voices screaming in agony she covered her ears from the pain. Dropping to her knees she closed her eyes as her head spun from the loud voices in her head._

"_Stop it! Stop!" why do you torment with such dreams? She said to nobody but herself. She felt someone trying to talk to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying._

"_Focus on my voice; it's just a dream, focus…"_

_She released her hands from her ears and followed the voice. It was a deeper voice but soothing._

"_Follow my voice."_

Jarring awake she breathed heavily and looked around the room. Jolting up in bed she saw it was raining outside and a young man was sitting next to her with a glass of water and tray of food on the table next to him. He patted her forehead with a cloth.

"You were having another dream. Care to talk about it?"

She had these dreams frequently, but she didn't know where they were coming from. She stared at the man and looked at his badge on his left breast. Making a note never to talk to the officials she said nothing but took the water hesitantly.

"You've been here for two months and haven't said anything. Sooner or later they have ways of making you talk. Where are you from? Who are you?"

She eyed him and grabbed a piece of fruit on the tray slowly biting into it she put her hand on her cheek. It had a bruise on it. Downing the water she pushed the glass back into the man's hands.

_I can't tell you because I don't know who I am myself_. She chewed the fruit slowly and finally swallowed painfully. Her hand grasped her throat and sighed. There were marks on her throat from restraining to the bondage the men put her in.

The man sighed and left the room, closing and putting a security code on the door. She stared at her cell and got up to look outside the window at the harsh storm. The trees were swaying in the wind and it reminded her of her dream.

"She still won't talk." The man said to their General in command.

"She is stubborn; we have to find out more information on her. We know that she is not human."

"Perhaps she does not talk because she has experienced severe trauma? Maybe we can bring a therapist in to talk to her."

The general scoffed, "She is not one of us. She is a threat to us all. Tomorrow get her in the interrogating room."

* * *

The next morning four men put her in cuffs and walked her to the interrogating room. Her eyes widened and started to resist.

"Sir! Sir she's resisting!"

"Drug her!" a needle was forced into her arm once again. Her body became limp and they carried her into the room tying her down to the bed once again.

"_But mother you said I could go when I finished my duties!"_

"_I said no! You can't go, I forbid you to go. Why don't you train with your sister?"_

"_Mother you promised!"_

"_How dare you question my authority, child?"_

_Her eyes widened in fear. The ten year old turned to leave and her mother called out to her again._

"_Diana, don't disobey me."_

_The child's eyes rolled and she passed the guards outside her mother's throne room._

Diana? Is that who I am?

"01-349 are you awake? Can you hear us?"

Her eyes opened and she was calmer now. The room was dimly lit and she was surrounded by guards.

"Can you tell us your name?"

She stared at the officials and began to open her mouth.

"My name is Diana."

* * *

**AN: this is the beginning of my new story, have half the plot figured out, but it might change depending on what I want lol. **

**I did make a semi plot for a sequel to Queen of Arrakus and Prince of Krypton, if you guys are wondering, but still debating to actually pursue that. That will take a lot of complicated scenes and new characters to develop as well as old ones.**

**Sorry if the beginning is kind of vague, but it will go into detail later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Metropolis: year 2510

The people in the streets walk in fear as the machines standing at seven feet stare at their every move. There is no privacy, what has the world come to? Everyone is too attached to technology and they let it become this way. Citizens of earth rely on their phones, tablets, computers instead of human communication. They'd rather talk to a robot than a human.

Clark Kent walked the streets of downtown Metropolis looking around at all the people gazing at their phones not even noticing where they were going occasionally bumping into him without apologizing. The city was busier than ever and their attitudes seemed ruder than he could remember. He had to be careful around the police; they scanned citizens for meta-human powers as well as unauthorized weapons. Even the police were robots, no humans.

The law states that no human can carry any weapons outside their home; if they did they were immediately fined and sent to a special building to get 'treated'. Nobody knows where this building is, but rumors are that they do experiments on humans. Clark had done research on the government facilities but none were published through his editor because his boss feared someone would invade their company and shut them down. The fear is the city is immense.

Setting his hand on the scanner outside The Daily Planet the 'police' watched him stand in the entrance of the building making sure he wasn't going to pull anything out of the ordinary. Entering his office he noticed the office next to his was vacant and all the computers were gone. A young intern named Julia Samson worked next to him. Perry, his boss, assigned the intern to investigate the police of metropolis and their corrupt ways of handling situations.

Now she was gone? What happened to her? One of his other colleagues brushed passed him and he took a hold of her arm.

"Lois?"

She turned and looked up from her tablet, "Oh hi Clark."

"What happened to Julia? I just saw her yesterday."

Lois sighed, "She had to leave to go see her family, that's what Perry said, but to be honest I think it's total crap. She was probably taken in for questioning."

Clark's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"I think it was the article she was working on about the police. I am sure the government found out about it. She probably found some information that our _friendly_ government doesn't want the public to find out about." She scoffed. "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days."

He looked back at the empty desk of Julia and could only imagine where she was now. For all they knew, she could be dead or in jail.

"Clark?"

He snapped out his daze, "Sorry."

Lois had a hunch what he was thinking about, "I'm sure she is alright, no need to worry."

Yeah right, he thought. What's wrong with Lois? She was usually so on top of everything and now she seemed scared? Why is everyone so scared around here?

"Yeah. I went back home to visit my parents for a few days but I came here yesterday to pick up a few files."

"I see, anyway you have fun with whatever you're doing, Kent, I have work to do." She trailed off into another room.

Clark sat down at his desk and pulled up a few files on his computer. He scrolled through his files and saw most were deleted. What the hell? Standing up he went to Perry's office.

"Um, excuse me?"

Perry looked up from his computer, "Yes, Kent?"

"My files have been deleted. You know the story I have been working on?"

"Ah yes, well the feds came in and did a clean wipe of all our systems last night."

"Even the backup files? Perry are you serious? I have been working on that article for months now!"

He sighed, "You _know_ how it is Kent, don't make a scene, especially when we have ears all around us." Indicating the cameras in the room. "Here I want you to work on this new piece." He slid over a card and Clark took it.

Going back to his desk he put the card into his computer and pulled up the file. It was a picture of a brunette woman wearing white. She looked pale and had several markings on her neck, bruise marks. He winced as he looked at several pictures. Most were mug shots of the woman. Around her neck she wore the number "01-349".

Looking at the written report he saw the woman was an unknown species. Okay so she's not human. Scrolling down he saw that she'd been in confinement for two months on a private government island. There had been many stories about the island, but nobody knew the actual location and what they did to these people. There must have been hundreds of people who were in that facility but why is so important to write an article on this prisoner?

* * *

_Unknown Government Facility_

Diana looked down on her wrist and her number was marked on her skin. 01-349. That's all I am to these feigns –a number. Sitting on her bed she heard someone was coming into her room and she straightened her bed and beside table.

"Good morning," an officer named James always came in the mornings to bring her water and food which usually she refused. He set the tray down on a table and she looked at the food. It didn't look appetizing to her.

"You should really eat you know, it's not healthy to starve yourself."

It's not healthy to trap someone in a sterile environment either, she thought. She crossed her legs and folded her arms refusing the offer. He sat down next to the bed and waited for Diana to eat something.

"Why won't you say anything, you gave us your name? Minus well tell us where you're from, ma'am."

I can't tell you because I don't remember, Diana thought. She sighed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day and all she saw was a deserted field with robotic police walking around the grounds.

"We monitored your dreams last night. You had another dream, didn't you?"

Diana looked at the young man not wishing to respond.

"Want to talk about what it was?" he leaned in closer to her and Diana scooted away on her bed. "Look, your government property now, whatever you say is confidential."

"I'm no one's property," she said barely above a whisper.

James's eyes widened. She finally spoke. Other than revealing her name she hadn't said anything for a few days.

"What did you say?" he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"You heard me! I am no one's property!" Diana stood and yelled at him. He leaned back in the chair in fear. He spoke to his wrist watch trying to get another officer in the room with him.

"Go ahead call your mates, what will they do to me next? Drug me?" Diana walked over to the man and picked him up by the collar and threw him across the room.

Two officers came into the room and grabbed Diana by her arms and pulled them behind her back cuffing her. She growled and tried to free herself from the cuffs. The two men escorted her into another room down the hall. Diana struggled in her restraints. They passed many other rooms filled with other people looking at her throwing a crazed fit. They put her in a chair in a white room, strapping her down by her neck and legs she tried to break free.

"Now you'll behave!" one of the officers said as they closed the door and shut off the lights. Diana breathed heavily as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the sterile room. Suddenly a picture appeared on the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the pictures. They were hurt women from all over the world. As the slideshow went on she saw what looked like women in ancient Greece being attacked by machines. The women had spears and bows and arrows, the fields were fiery.

Diana's eyes scrambled over the pictures. No, what is this? She heard screaming in her mind again and several more pictures revealed the women being attacked. Why does this look so familiar? Who are these women? The tall women were dressed in armor and one with long blonde hair had a sword in hand looking as if she were defending her people. She wore a crown on her head and she had blood all over her face.

Another woman with dark hair appeared next to her, she was younger, a lot younger. She is from my dream, Diana remembered her.

An hour later the lights came on and she blinked a few times, wincing from the bright light. The same two guards came into the room.

"Will you behave now?" he got inches away from her face. Diana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?"

"She's a sassy one. I liked it better when you didn't talk, lady," he scoffed.

"You'd like it better if I was dead," Diana spat in his face and he backed up wiping the spit off his face.

"Take her away!" he yelled at his mates. They unstrapped her from the chair and brought her down the hall. She cooperated this time and looked at everyone staring at her. Most with confused faces than anything else.

As she was now in her room still cuffed with her arms behind her she sat on her bed listening to the trees hit her window. A storm was approaching. A voice came to her, almost like a flashback.

"_Don't be afraid, Diana, whatever you do, don't be afraid."_

A feminine strong voice that she heard often in her dreams. Diana wasn't afraid, she could never be afraid, but she was sick of being in this cell. Why did they understand they she wasn't lying when she said she didn't know anything of her past? _They will never believe me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Two months ago_

Hippolyta kissed her daughter's forehead as she lay in her bed. She looked as peaceful and beautiful as ever. She brushed her hand across Diana's cheek and felt tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away.

"Be safe, my daughter." The Amazon Queen stepped off one of their jets and as she set foot on the ground she watched the jet slowly lift off the sandy dark beach. Retreating back to the palace to her room she closed the door not wishing to be disturbed. She had asked the island's oracle to wipe Diana of her memories, to start fresh in a new world. The Americas had found out about their island and she knew what they might do. They might take the Amazons or worse, use them for sexual experiments. She didn't want her daughter to suffer the same fate that she and her sisters did many years ago.

Hippolyta ordered a few amazons to take Diana to a secluded beach on the American coast. She hated that she would be leading her daughter into the ultimate oblivion, but it was the best for her. She knew what was coming. They would fight until they couldn't fight anymore. Amazons were not going to go down easily.

She grabbed her helm and put it over her head with sword in hand. She left her room and could see many planes landing on their island.

Her general in command, Phillipus, was standing at the back of all the armed Amazons. They had many archers on top of the palace and hidden in the bushes. Hippolyta appeared next to the general looking out at the dark waters beyond the palace grounds.

"This does not bode well my Queen." The dark skinned amazon said aloud and had a bit of sadness to her voice.

"When it comes to men, there will always be destruction, Phillipus. We are well prepared for this. We knew this was coming."

The general nodded, "What of the princess? Is she safe?"

"She is. She is being taken to America as we speak."

Phillipus nodded her head and all the amazons pulled their bows back as men started to file out of the jets.

"Amazons! Don't forget who you are!" Hippolyta yelled out and arrows were shot at the armored men.

* * *

_7:07am_

Diana sat on her bed wide awake. She had been awake all night, not being able to sleep. She figured if she went to sleep the dreams would come to haunt her again, it was best that she didn't sleep. Sleep was not a good thing for her. Lying in bed she turned on her side and stared at the floor. The room was still dark and it was raining outside.

The reminiscence of her dreams she had of all the women seemed to swim her mind the more she thought about it. They wore armor and had bows and arrows. It appeared they were from an ancient time –a time that cease to exist now especially with all these machines. Machines that controlled everything the public does, telling them what they should and should not do. The more Diana thought about why she was here, the more she realized she was here for a purpose. The government wouldn't keep her this long if she was just a normal citizen and if they really felt like it, they would have killed her by now.

She remembered when she woke up laying on a beach. Many people were passing by and staring at her like she was some sort of alien. After a few hours of wandering around the beach dressed in a white gown a group of armed men grabbed her and pulled her into a vehicle. Many hours later she awoke on a bed strapped down unable to move and feeling a bit nauseous as well. Many men dressed in white coats standing over her poking and prodding at her body.

Shaking her head she tried to erase that from her mind but somehow that never seemed to help. She never asked why she was here and what they were planning to do to her. She couldn't stay locked up in this cell forever, she had a right to be free just like everyone else in the world.

Interrupting her thoughts a man in uniform came into her room and she flinched hearing the lock on the other side of the door. Slowly she turned and the man had a tray of food for her. Ignoring the tray she went back to staring outside at the rainy, stormy weather.

This man was a different one than she was used to. Reading his nametag his name was George.

"They told me to bring you this," he hesitantly placed the tray of food on the bed and backed away to the door and stood with his hands behind his back.

Diana realized the man wasn't nearly as talkative as the others who came to deliver food to her. Turning around folding her arms she walked towards the man who was at least a foot shorter than her.

He backed up against the wall and she raised an eyebrow. "You appear to be afraid of me, George."

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm not afraid of anything."

Diana scanned his body with only her eyes and she smirked, "You are sweating. Why do you think I am going to harm you, George?"

"I have a Taser, don't come any closer to me, lady!" his hand rested on the weapon tied to his hip.

"That won't hurt me," Diana turned and sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

He eased a bit once she sat down on her bed. Diana saw his shoulders relax and she smiled. "Why are you all afraid of me?"

"We are not afraid of you. We are afraid of what you might impose on the people of this world." George said calmly.

"Oh? I am not here to hurt anybody. I didn't even know my own name; I have no idea where I come from and I don't know why I am here. Why would you all think I am going to harm innocent people? The only people that should be harmed are your officers and scientists!" she growled and he seemed to tense back up again.

She sighed heavily, "Never mind, just go, you don't need to be here to watch me. Might as well take the food back, I won't be eating it." She slid the tray to the end of the bed and laid down closing her eyes.

Three hours later Diana found herself under bright lights and strapped to a table again. She squinted at the brightness of the light.

"Where are you from?" one of the scientists asked. This time it was a woman with blonde hair wrapped in a bun wearing thin framed glasses.

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't know."

"She keeps saying she doesn't know." The blonde woman told the male scientist next to her.

"She's lying." He glared at Diana and poked her mouth with a tool. Diana pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are you from?"

"I told you, for the last time, I don't know!" she spat and broke the straps that held her down and all present in the room backed away.

"_Don't be afraid, Diana, whatever you do, don't be afraid."_

Diana heard that familiar voice in her head again and she slipped her gauntlets off her wrists and threw them on the floor. The scientists in the room gasped as they saw Diana's eyes glow a sickening luminous blue and heading straight towards them floating above the ground only a few inches.

As she came closer she grabbed one of the scientists by the throat and choked him rendering him unconscious and dropped to the tile floor.

The others ran away from her but she beat them to the door in less than a second and grabbed the blonde woman by the wrist and broke it. She cried in agony and passed out from the excruciating pain. Only one more scientist left and he had fled the room leaving the door wide open. She could hear him running down the hall and her eyes scanned the room for others but found nobody coming into the room.

Diana placed her hands over her eyes and she dropped to her knees. Her eyes turned back to their green blue hue and she breathed heavily and looked around at the two scientists on the floor both unconscious. Standing she grabbed her gauntlets and placed them back on her wrists. Suddenly an alarm went off throughout the whole building. Covering her ears she left the room looking down the long white hall both left and right. Hearing footsteps of men in metal boots she ran down the hall to the right and around a corner.

Her eyes paced back and forth at the long hallway, she was stuck, and there were so many doors, which one, which one? Panicking hearing the men coming closer she ran to the end of the long hallway and pushed on the door, but it was locked. Breaking the computer lock system she was able to get out of the building stepping into the cold rainy atmosphere. All the robots outside were still guarding the gate and fences so she took to the sky without even trying.

I can fly too? She thought. Lifting higher she easily went over the fence and passed by the machines with ease. The rain flying into her eyes didn't seem to bother her and she kept flying until she saw a much lit area ahead. Large buildings and some kind of vehicle on the ground moving and people walking around. Flying closer to the ground she landed and watched everyone pass by. She hid behind a building and was finally able to catch her breath.

What just happened? What did I do? What had come over you, Diana? You turned into a crazy person. She shook her head as she gazed at her silver gauntlets on her arms and sighed. Then in the silence of the dark alley she heard a beeping noise and she looked down at her ankle. It was her anklet blinking. Eyes widening she ripped it off and threw it on the ground and left the alley to go on the streets.

Others passed her and gawked at her strangely as she was soaked, barefoot and dressed in white pants and a white baggy shirt. Diana looked up at the brightly lit buildings and smiled. Where was she? She had never seen a place like this before. Bumping into a civilian she nearly knocked the man over.

"Watch where you're going, woman," he rudely said adjusting his coat and umbrella and shook his head walking behind her. Diana blinked and kept walking looking at her new surroundings.

* * *

Clark Kent sat in a bar by himself drinking wine. He couldn't feel the effects of alcohol, but occasionally enjoyed the taste of it every now and then. Watching others slowly relaxing with the effects of their drinks, he sighed wishing he too could feel relaxed, truly relaxed just like everyone else.

He had sat in the same spot in the bar for over two hours now, just thinking. Lois had been right, Julia had disappeared and what really bothered him is that everyone at work didn't seem to care, or rather cared but didn't want to risk saying anything. Perry gave him an assignment to do about an imprisoned alien woman, but he had yet to find much information on the woman. There was very little and whatever he found were rumors or sounded ridiculous.

Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the picture of the woman and she looked pale and not the least bit alien to him, but then again he was technically an alien and looked just like a human would. Putting his phone back in his jacket pocket he slid his empty glass towards the bartender and left a tip and paid his bill.

Walking outside it wasn't raining as hard as it was and he put on his hat and continued down to where he parked his car to return back to his apartment.

* * *

Diana heard sirens coming down the road and there were several black cars coming towards her and she ran down the sidewalk not giving a care if she ran into anybody.

Turning her head she saw the cars coming further down the road but still a ways away, she ran into a rather large tall man and she fell to the wet ground.

Clark turned around and stared at the woman below him dressed in white and raised a brow. He extended his hand. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Diana nodded her head.

He noticed she was out of breath and not dressed like she should be. She looked like she just escaped from an asylum. "Are you okay?" he asked looking into her Aegean Sea blue eyes. No answer from the woman and then he studied her face a little more and something was too familiar with her. Her jaw line, her eyes, pale complexion and height was too familiar….

Oh she's the government's hostage, oh no, Clark, don't get involved, but she could tell him what really happened to her, but why was she out? She probably escaped. Hearing sirens down the road he looked and saw armed men in the black cars.

"Do you need help?" he asked and Diana looked back and nodded. He sighed and grabbed her hand and quickly paced over to his car and Diana hesitantly climbed in the passenger side. He took his hat off once he closed his door. "You might want to duck."

Diana was confused with this type of language. A duck was an animal. "Duck?"

"Get down," Clark cleared it for her and Diana slid down further into her seat. The three black vehicles passed by without having a clue she was in the car with him. He waited until they turned a corner and he gave her the okay to sit up.

Diana looked around the car as her chest rose and fell from her heavy breathing. She had never been in one of these before unless she was unconscious of course.

"So, why, or what are you running from?" He started the engine and turned the windshield wipers on and drove down the street nonchalantly.

Diana kept watching the wipers go back and forth from left to right and completely forgot his question.

"Hello?" Clark smiled and checked his mirrors.

Diana didn't know this man and she was in this strange vehicle with him, but he did offer to help her, so at least she could spill some of the truth, but not all.

"I was running from _them_." Gesturing to the black cars that passed them a while ago.

He knew this, but pretending like he didn't, "Why were you?"

"I…I cannot tell you that." She fiddled with her thumbs. "Where are we going?" her eyes looked out the window at the buildings.

Clark realized he wasn't going to get much out of this woman so he didn't press on. "to my apartment."

She was pretty familiar with those, "Why are you taking me there? Aren't you going to turn me into those people?"

Not necessarily, "No. you need help and were obviously running for a reason." A moment of silence came between them. "You don't know what the world is like do you?"

Diana turned to face him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Machines, robots, police. You don't know what they do to people, do you?" he looked on her white shirt and a black number was printed on it. 01-349. Interesting, he thought.

She remained silent and didn't answer him. The next ten minutes was a quiet car ride back to his apartment.

Unlocking his apartment door he gestured for her to go in. "You're not going to harm me are you?" Diana asked unsure to enter the dark room.

Clark eyed her carefully, "Uh no, I was going to suggest you go first, because you're a lady."

Diana stood for a few long seconds but stepped into the dark room and Clark flipped on the lights and she saw a furnished room with a small staircase obviously leading to more rooms. Walking around still soaking wet she looked around, but not touching anything.

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around into a fighting stance. "Whoa there," he put a hand up and in the other hand he had two white towels. "I thought you wanted to shower, here."

Diana looked at the towels and it reminded her of what showers were like at that facility. The men would watch her shower as other inmates would as well. Showers were usually only ten minutes long and the water was never warm, always cold.

Declining the gesture she folded her arms. "No thank you."

Clark shrugged his shoulders and placed the towels on the living room table. "Alright, but if you need to, the towels are right there and the shower is down the hall." He pointed to an open door and she looked but didn't seem to want to make a move to go in.

She noticed he was leaving the room and entered what looked like a kitchen. "Where are you going?" she called out.

He turned, "I was going to make some food I haven't eaten since this afternoon." Both stared at each other and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So, I don't have any clothes for women here, but you're welcome to wear one of my old shirts and pants if you'd like."

Diana looked down at her clothing, "No."

"Okay then I'll just be in the kitchen." He smiled leaving Diana alone in the living room.

As Clark was cutting up vegetables he couldn't think of a more stupid thing to do. Clark, you're an idiot, you brought a runaway prisoner into your home and they're looking for her. You're going to be arrested and taken into custody for this.

* * *

**AN: finally got around to this. **


End file.
